


Up In Flames

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Kuroo doing push ups, M/M, and Kenma being precious, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't object much to being under Kuroo while he does push ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://themightynyunyi.tumblr.com/post/148748725723).

Kenma kept his face covered with his phone, pretending like he wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him. His cheeks were a bright shade of red and that was so embarrassing that he needed to hide himself as much as he could. He laid flat on the floor in his uniform, his legs put together, his arms closed in. 

He did his best to ignore the moving body over him but sometimes he would sneak a couple glances to see what he could be staring at if he had the confidence to.

"...Ten...Eleven...Twelve..."

The larger body blocked the light every time it came down for that slight second. Kenma moved his phone again but he peeked with one eye to see the chest above him. He wasn't frustrated, just curious. Every time that other body got close, he just had to see. 

"...Nineteen...Twenty...Twenty-one..."

Kenma couldn't remember how he got in this position. He thought he was just playing his game alone but somehow that wasn't the case. He had long since closed the app on his phone but pretended like he had other things to pay attention to. He wasn't noticed, his feverish glances and curious peeks didn't spark anything unusual.

Why didn't he say anything?

He could've avoided this, but now he didn't want to move. Well, he thought he didn't want to move. Then there was that other part of him that thought he was out of his comfort zone, maybe because he was so close to someone else. 

Very close. 

And it was a little frightening.

But he was curious to see more.

Kuroo hadn't stopped moving despite Kenma's shy glances from his phone he held over his face. He had his focus elsewhere and Kenma constantly peeking to watch did bother him. Well he didn't notice. 

Kenma was right under him while he did push ups, and in his mind he didn't think it was awkward. To him, it wasn't. Kenma was just having a field day in his mind. His fingers were clutching tightly on his phone as he looked over Kuroo's chest. On a day like this he had to be shirtless; he remembered not complaining when it got too hot but then Kuroo moved and everything in Kenma's mind escaped him. Now he was staring at Kuroo's chest, right at his chest, just as Kuroo got closer to him when he went down on the next push up.

"...Thirty-five...Thirty-six...Thirty-seven..." Kuroo said under his breath. 

He wasn't tired yet. There wasn't even a glint of sweat on his skin. Yet. It was easy for him to do push ups, no one gives him credit for the upper body strength he clearly did have. It was definitely motivation to have Kenma under him, now he could stay up on his arms the entire time. He wouldn't just come crashing down on Kenma but he thought about teasing him a little. 

That should be for another time. 

Kenma moved his phone so he could see the screen. Kuroo was too busy counting to notice Kenma moving his fingers on his phone. Kenma had to tell someone, anyone, that Kuroo was torturing him. It was definitely sweet torture, but torture was torture. It was just seeing Kuroo get too close with his muscles flexing that got Kenma to want to hide himself for the rest of his life, but he also didn't want to miss this view. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He definitely wasn't going to openly stare at Kuroo, but if he didn't put the phone down, it would block a lot more that Kenma should be seeing. 

Kuroo was definitely showing no mercy. But he didn't know. 

Kenma needed to cool off so he tuned out Kuroo's voice and turned his attention to his phone again. His fingers were slightly shaking but he managed to tap on his screen and find something to do. It hurt to keep himself from peeking but he needed to do it to save himself. Kuroo continued like nothing was going on, getting closer and closer to a hundred push ups but he had enough strength to keep going. Kenma wasn't sure how long he could stay under Kuroo as long as _this_ kept going. His fingers clenched around his phone and he bit his lip hard but didn't try to move away. Kuroo was still moving and he couldn't just break the concentration. 

There had to be something Kenma could do. 

He didn't have the mindset to doze off, not when he would miss a moment of the perfect view he didn't even have his eyes on. For a second, he fought with himself about what to do. He told himself it wasn't that serious but when he thought deeper, it turned out to be that serious. 

It was some time before he moved his phone again to look at Kuroo. 

And boy, did Kenma find himself deeper into his problems than he thought.

Kuroo's skin was finally shining with beads of sweat. His chest glistened and Kenma almost had the urge to touch him. That would have been a great mistake. Kenma kept his hand to himself, no matter how much he wanted to press his hand to Kuroo's chest, feeling the burning heat of his skin, the way his heart was beating incredibly fast, his breathing. Kenma was shocked that he wanted to go for it so badly. His eyes glanced to Kuroo's arms and just about lost it then, too. Kuroo's arms were tensed, dripping with sweat, and his muscles twitched from being up for so long, but he continued. As much as he would like to do a full push up, he wasn't going to go down too far to make Kenma uncomfortable.

Yet. 

Kenma had enough to worry about. His eyes were wandering and it was bad for his health. He found himself staring at Kuroo's neck, seeing the sweat there too. And he looked up to Kuroo's jawline, and to his lips to see him counting his numbers under his heavy breath.

Kenma was certainly messed up at this point. 

He put his phone down on his chest and looked up at Kuroo's face. He may be sweating but he wasn't tired. His muscles may be throbbing but he wasn't tired. 

"Kuro..." Kenma glanced away. "Put a shirt on." 

How long did it take him to say that?

Kuroo smiled and looked down at Kenma. There was a blush on Kenma's cheeks and Kuroo couldn't believe he was noticing that just now. Was Kenma flustered? Of course he was. Kuroo was just being all manly above him so he was allowed to be flustered.

Kuroo finally moved all the way down on a push up, the muscles at his arm tensing up from the strain, and he planted a wet one on Kenma's lips, only to pull up again and count the push up he just did. 

"No." Kenma said plainly.

His face glowed as the blood rushed to his head. Kuroo was hot, as in burning up from doing the push ups. Kenma could taste the salt on his lips and the sweat from his face. Kuroo's smile only got wider when he saw Kenma shift under him. He came down again but he didn't go for the kiss. Instead, he stared Kenma in the eyes, wanting to make him squirm a little from the embarrassment. 

Once he moved up again, he said, "Five hundred," in attempt to impress Kenma and continued to do his push ups. 

"You forgot to do three hundred push ups." Kenma pointed out.

"Didn't know you were paying attention." Kuroo smirked. Kenma couldn't believe he was about to get hot for that boy above him. 

It took a second to be reminded why he was about to get hot. Kenma's eyes were at Kuroo's chest again, and this time it hurt like hell for Kenma to keep his hands to himself. If it were anyone else, Kenma would have been out from under them a long time ago but with Kuroo, he was paralyzed. His eyes stayed glued to his chest, watching the sweat drip from his skin, seeing all his muscles that were tense and flexing. And all those veins. 

Kenma caught himself falling for the sight of the body above him and looked away, his eyes widening as he cursed himself. He couldn't escape Kuroo now. He will never escape Kuroo.

Again, Kuroo came down to kiss Kenma, but this time he stayed longer. His heavy breathing didn't bother Kenma. No. It was feeling Kuroo's tongue in his mouth that did. Kenma almost shifted away but was stunned by the abrupt kiss. Kuroo was incredibly impolite with the way he kissed Kenma though at this specific moment, it did not matter. He lick the inside of Kenma's mouth all he wanted and Kenma was going to lay there and take it. 

Kenma had been blushing ever since this entire situation started but now his head was about to be set on fire. As much as he _thought_ returning the favor was a bad idea, he just couldn't help himself. His lips were moving once Kuroo was kind enough to move his tongue back in his own mouth. Kenma didn't mind the heat he felt from Kuroo's body. The taste of sweat wasn't a problem either. There was a shiver that went up his spine when Kuroo breathed heavily on him; he was just really hot and Kenma didn't know what to do with that. Kuroo's black hair brushed against Kenma's skin as he moved his head to kiss him deeper. 

When his arms got tired, he pulled away to move up and hold himself up until the soreness went away. How many push ups was he at now? If he didn't stop to push his tongue down Kenma's mouth, he would be able to keep counting. 

"Eight...hundred." Kuroo said anyway despite _knowing_ he did not do eight hundred push ups. 

"Oh my God." Kenma whispered to himself, outraged with Kuroo still trying to impress him. It was a failed attempt every single time but Kuroo kept doing it anyway because he could. "Kuro, stop, don't move." Kenma said quickly.

If Kuroo goes down one more time, he would kiss Kenma to no end. Kenma didn't need that to happen to him right then. He had to make sure his control was in check first. Right now, it wasn't. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, and he wasn't even doing anything yet. All he had to do was stare at Kuroo's body for him to feel the stress. 

Kuroo bit his lip to hold back his smile. Kenma looked so terrified and confused that he couldn't help himself. Kuroo moved to kiss Kenma again and as a nice gesture, he held back on the tongue. It was just his lips moving over Kenma's, pulling on his plump lips and hoping to get his mouth to open more. His vigorous kisses continued and Kenma struggled to keep up. He wasn't even the one to do any push ups but he was already breathless.

Kuroo was not gentle, and he was not kind. It took him less than ten seconds to start licking Kenma's lips and biting on them. Kenma wasn't at his limit yet. He thought he could handle it. But then Kuroo was letting his tongue glide in ways that he shouldn't. And it was definitely something to feel Kuroo sucking on his lip. Kenma was overwhelmed with it.

A muffled moan came from Kenma's open mouth, enough to stun both of them to stop.

Kuroo stared down at Kenma's red face for a second. In his mind, he replayed the sweet moan he heard not too long ago. Kenma could not get any redder but somehow, his face was brightening from the embarrassment. The moan just slipped out on accident. He didn't mean it to. Kuroo had no reason to listen to excuses.

He collapsed over Kenma's body, his weight just about crushing him. 

"Kuro!" Kenma flailed under him. "Get off me! You're sticky and gross." he said and tried to push him off but Kuroo barely moved. Kenma's hands hit his back, pressing down hard to feel the sweat against his skin. 

Kuroo only moved from the pain of getting hit.

"It's your turn now." He laid down on the floor as Kenma looked for his phone. He suggested innocently, "You can do squats over my face if you want," but that did not get a nice response from Kenma.

"Kuro, I _swear_ to God-" Kenma was prepared to kick him in the face.

"Sorry, sorry, I was kidding!" He cried out while he shielded his face from Kenma's hands. He wasn't kidding but he was just going to say he was. Kenma wasn't in the mood to keep messing around.

Kenma grabbed his phone off the floor and got up abruptly. "Don't touch me till you take a shower." He grumbled under his breath.

Kuroo could have suggested that Kenma join him in the shower but he was sure that Kenma would step on his face if that came out of his mouth.


End file.
